Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015 was a tournament from Flipline Studios that was hosted by Kingsley. The tournament was announced by Flipline Studios on August 31, 2015. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6126 Fans can now make up to three customers based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her characters appropriate names, take pictures, and post them on either the Flipline Forum or Flipline's Facebook Page. Now, not only can players submit their entries, but they can ask people to vote on their submissions. The top 32 submissions will take part in the tournament to determine the next fan-created customer. Submissions for the contest were accepted from Monday, August 31, 2015 through Tuesday, September 8, 2015. The last day to cast votes to determine the 32 customers was on Tuesday, September 15, 2015. Flipline opened the polls with the first set of four competitors on Thursday, September 17, 2015. The competition ended on Thursday, November 12, 2015, with Steven, created by Kiki, voted by fans as the winner. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6529 Announcement Hey Everyone! You’ve been demanding it, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2015! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! This year, we have an absolute crazy amount of clothing styles, and with each style comes a variety of colors to choose from. This will make for a truly unique Customerpalooza Class of ’15! Calling All Customer Creators! This year we have made huge updates to the submission and voting system. To create a customer simply follow these steps: 1.Go to Customerpalooza 2015 here: http://flipline.com/kcp15 2.Go to the “Create” section. 3.Design your perfect customer. 4.When you are finished, Click Submit to enter them into the contest. 5.Get your friends to vote by sharing your unique web link. Calling All Customer Connoisseurs! Now everyone can take part in the selection process. This new voting system will determine the top 32 contestants that will go head to head in this year’s Customerpalooza Tournament. 1.Go to Customerpalooza 2015 here: http://flipline.com/kcp15 2.Go to the “Vote” section. 3.Meet three random contestants. 4.Drag the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd tickets over the customers. 5.Click the “Vote” button, and repeat! It’s that simple! You have until the end of Monday, September 7th to submit your character. You will have until the end of Monday, September 15th to cast your votes. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants that you have voted on. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in Papa’s next game! External Links *http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6126 Rounds Bold = winner Blue Moon Bay Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, September 17, 2015 - Monday, September 21, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6241 *1A: Jimmy (by Jayweez) 2,071 vs. Mr. Brent (by yesplease) 3,526 *1B: Shaira (by Shaira) 1,894 vs. Nina (by Nina) 3,725 2A/2B: Monday, September 21, 2015 - Thursday, September 24, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6265 *2A: Owen (by Owen) 2,899 vs. Mathias (by lilo) 1,304 *2B: Kisum (by kisum) 2,394 vs. Monica (by Monica) 1,812 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 15, 2015 - Monday, October 19, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6398 *3A: Owen 3,279 vs. Mr. Brent 1,541 *3B: Kisum 2,056 vs. Nina 2,777 Blue Moon Bay Finals Finals: Thursday, October 29, 2015 - Monday, November 2, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6451 *Owen 2,337 vs. Nina 2,723 Neapolitown Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 1, 2015 - Monday, October 5, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6327 *1A: Steven (by Kiki) 2,636 vs. Mason (by KD) 2,556 *1B: Marina (by Roni Love) 3,128 vs. Gracie (by Gracie) 2,038 2A/2B: Monday, October 5, 2015 - Thursday, October 8, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6337 *2A: Styler (by Juliette) 1,308 vs. Amr (by BlackRose) 2,547 *2B: Trixie (by Trixie) 1,609 vs. Bailey (by Sonny) 2,272 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Thursday, October 22, 2015 - Monday, October 26, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6423 *3A: Amr 1,720 vs. Steven 2,798 *3B: Bailey 1,881 vs. Marina 2,677 Neapolitown Finals Finals: Monday, November 2, 2015 - Thursday, November 5, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6466 *'Steven' 2,104 vs. Marina 1,933 Wintergreen Way Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, September 24, 2015 - Monday, September 28, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6304 *1A: Chili (by Maritimo) 3,607 vs Jack (by healy) 1,735 *1B: Lina (by Alexis) 2,241 vs Colette (by PandabooGames) 3,113 2A/2B: Monday, September 28, 2015 - Thursday, October 1, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6317 *2A: Luke (by angii) 2,173 vs. Mousse (by Nightlock) 2,000 *2B: Ami (by ami) 1,881 vs. Patricia (by glitzy) 2,271 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 19, 2015 - Thursday, October 22, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6408 *3A: Luke 2,305 vs. Chili 1,444 *3B: Patricia 1,758 vs. Colette 2,018 Wintergreen Way Finals Finals: Thursday, October 29, 2015 - Monday, November 2, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6451 *Luke 2,393 vs. Colette 2,621 Cookie Cavern Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 8, 2015 - Monday, October 12, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6374 *1A: Curtis (by aurelien) 2,603 vs. Jason (by Morbid Mist) 2,339 *1B: Penelope (by Sprinkles) 1,840 vs. Angela (by Angela) 3,115 2A/2B: Monday, October, 12, 2015 - Thursday, October 15, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6386 *2A: Salazar (by Sour Sweet) 1,531 vs. Dylan (by Jerry) 2,179 *2B: Sofia (by BunnyGirl) 2,053 vs. Sarah (by Penny) 1,670 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: Monday, October 26, 2015 - Thursday, October 29, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6434 *3A: Dylan 2,655 vs. Curtis 1,025 *3B: Sofia 1,109 vs. Angela 2,589 Cookie Cavern Finals Finals: Monday, November 2, 2015 - Thursday, November 5, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6466 *Dylan 1,549 vs. Angela 2,447 Final Four Semi-Finals: Thursday, November 5, 2015 - Monday, November 9, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6483 *Nina (Blue Moon Bay Winner) 2,508 vs. Steven (Neapolitown Winner) 3,038 *Colette (Wintergreen Way) 2,463 vs. Angela (Cookie Cavern Winner) 3,232 Grand Finals Grand Finals: Monday, November 9, 2015 - Thursday, November 12, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6493 *'Steven' (by Kiki) 2,802 vs. Angela (by Angela) 2,340 Trivia *This is the first KCP tournament in which Flipline fans can be part of the selection process to determine who makes it into the tournament. *This version of ' '''Kingsley's' '''Customerpalooza includes more color options for the clothes and accessories than ever before (just like what was made available to players in Papa's Cheeseria). *Voters can rank the three current customers on the screen. 1st gets 3 points, 2nd gets 2 points, and 3rd place gets 1 point. *On Monday, September 7, Flipline Studios announced that over 35,000 fan-made customers were made. But "lots of voting on your favorite customers, it (the server) just couldn’t handle all of that activity!" So it was decided that submissions would be accepted through Tuesday, September 8, 2015 and voting would continue through Tuesday, September 15. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6158 *On Wednesday, September 9, Flipline Studios announced that over 43,740 fan-made customers were created for this year's Customerpalooza. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6192 *On Thursday, September 17, Flipline Studios announced that over 2.75 million votes were cast by fans before the final 32 customers were selected for the tournament. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6241 *Matt revealed that the number of points a character got wasn't the only deciding factor to get in, but he said it was also based on the number of times a character was placed in first, *For the second straight year, the finalists include three potential female customers and one potential male customer. *The grand finals shows Willow vs Utah instead of Steven vs Angela after voting ended. This was never fixed at all. Gallery Capture82.jpg Capture83.jpg Capture81.jpg Bluemoonbay round1 a.jpg|Blue Moon Bay 1a: Jimmy vs. Mr. Brent Bluemoonbay round1 b.jpg|Blue Moon Bay 1b: Shaira vs. Nina bluemoonbay_round2_a.jpg|Blue Moon Bay 2a: Owen vs. Mathias bluemoonbay_round2_b.jpg|Blue Moon Bay 2b: Kisum vs. Monica Wintergreenway round1 a.jpg|Wintergreen Way 1a: Chili vs. Jack Wintergreenway round1 b.jpg|Wintergreen way 2a: Lina vs. Collette Wintergreenway_round2_a.jpg|Wintergreen way 1b: Luke vs. Mousse Wintergreenway_round2_b.jpg|Wintergreen way 2b: Ami vs. Patricia neapolitown_round1_a.jpg|Neapolitown 1a: Steven vs. Mason neapolitown_round1_b.jpg|Neapolitown 1b: Marina vs. Gracie Neapolitown_round2_a.jpg|Neapolitown 2a: Styler vs. Amr Neapolitown_round2_b.jpg|Neapolitown 2b: Trixie vs. Bailey Cookiecavern_round1_a.jpg|Cookie Cavern 1a: Curtis vs. Jason Cookiecavern_round1_b1.jpg|Cookie Cavern 1b: Penelope vs. Angela Cookiecavern_round2_a.jpg|Cookie Cavern 2a: Salazar vs. Dylan Cookiecavern_round2_b.jpg|Cookie Cavern 2b: Sofia vs. Sarah Bluemoonbay_semifinals_a.jpg|Blue Moon Bay 3a: Owen vs. Mr. Brent Bluemoonbay_semifinals_b.jpg|Blue Moon Bay 3b: Kisum vs. Nina Wintergreenway_semifinals_a.jpg|Wintergreen Way 3a: Luke vs. Chili Wintergreenway_semifinals_b.jpg|Wintergreen Way 3b: Patricia vs. Colette Neapolitown_semifinals_a.jpg|Neapolitown 3a: Amr vs. Steven Neapolitown_semifinals_b.jpg|Neapolitown 3b: Bailey vs. Marina Cookiecavern_semifinals_a.jpg|Cookie Cavern 3a: Dylan vs. Curtis Cookiecavern_semifinals_b.jpg|Cookie Cavern 3b: Sofia vs. Angela Divisionfinals_round1_a2015.jpg|Blue Moon Bay Finals: Owen vs. Nina Divisionfinals_round1_b2015.jpg|Wintergreen Way Finals: Luke vs. Colette Divisionfinals_round2_a2015.jpg|Neapolitown Finals: Steven vs. Marina Divisionfinals_round2_b2015.jpg|Cookie Cavern Finals: Dylan vs. Angela Finalist2015.jpg|Introducing the final four: Steven, Nina, Angela, and Colette Semifinals_a.jpg|Nina vs. Steven Semifinals_b.jpg|Colette vs. Angela Finals_2015.jpg|Finals: Steven vs. Angela Steven_wins3.gif|Steven is the winner!!! Final2015.jpg|How it all went Category:Tournaments Category:Kingsley's Customerpalooza